Dark Serenade
by anzumii16
Summary: Hermione gets attacked over the summer by a vampire. She tries to fend off the growing cannible inside her. Will she be able to defeat her inner demon or will it consume her. Will a certain blond-haired Slytherin save her from the torment? Can he?
1. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters regretably... They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though, I would love to own Draco Malfoy, lock him in my room, and do very naughty things to him...heh heh heh ;P

**

* * *

Chapter One - Beginning of the End**

A young girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her across the school grounds. Covering her eyes with her arm as she ran, fresh tears were falling like rivers down her red face. _How could he do that to me? Why? What did I do to deserve that?_ She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, as long as she could get away from that traitor, that cheater!

She slipped on the slick, wet grass from the spring air and fell down, hard. She let a sob escape her throat as she pounded her fist onto the ground in anger. The young girl gritted her teeth until they hurt and refused to get off the ground.

What she had just seen broke her heart. She had never felt so much anger and heartbreak in her life. _I can't believe he would…and with her!_

The teenage witch tried to get up off the ground but her body was racking with sobs so badly that her hand slipped on the grass and she fell to the ground again. The cold spring wind rushed across her body but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now as she curled up into a ball on the soft grass and let the air push against her, making her shiver from the cold it brought with it.

"Oh, stop your bawling," A stern voice said out of nowhere. The girl recognized the deep, rich voice and snapped her head up to see…

* * *

A boy, silky blonde hair, sharp silver eyes, tall frame with a slim build, sat on the sill of his window and looked at the horizon. The Forbidden Forest trees cut into the horizon like daggers and loomed in the darkness that seemed to envelope the grounds and castle.

He soon averted his gaze below the window to the ground. It was a long drop, almost seventy feet at most. This truly was a magnificent castle even though he would never admit it.

The wizard narrowed his eyes when he saw a figure running across the grounds. They were running pretty fast and rose his suspicions. He immediately pulled on his cloak and ran out of the dorm.

When he ran out of the Entrance doors to the grounds, he searched around for the person who was out of bed after hours. Being Head Boy, it was his job after all. He soon came across something moving on the ground a few feet away. He could tell it was a person and quietly walked over to them.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, and the one who never broke the rules. _Strange…_He could see that she was bawling her eyes out like a little baby. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Oh, stop your bawling," He ordered. When he saw her lift her head and look deep into his eyes, he flinched. Her eyes were red and her mouth was parted slightly. She had the look of surprise and embarrassment on her face and furiously wiped away her tears as she sat up.

"W-what are you d-doing here…?" She asked shakily. Her shoulders continued to tremble and her hand shook as she clutched the grass under her.

"I saw someone outta bed. Thought I'd check it out. Now, I find myself faced with a bawling Mudblood who is outside in the middle of the bloody night. Why you _are_ out here in the middle of the night, I'm sure I don't wanna know." He drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm _so sorry_ for disturbing the almighty Draco Malfoy's slumber," She spit sarcastically. There was an uncomfortable silence before anyone spoke.

"So… Why are you out here in the first place?" Draco asked as he plopped down on the ground in front of her. She flinched at his unusual movement and crossed her arms on her knees.

"THAT is none of your business, Malfoy."

"Awe, come on. You know you want to tell me. Why were you crying like such a baby no more than five minutes ago?" Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't understand." Draco's smirked faltered a bit before he spoke.

"What do you mean, I 'wouldn't understand,' Granger? Is it about your boyfriend, Weasel-bee? Did he dump you for another whore?" He said in a voice used for babies. Hermione twitched at his questions and turned away from him, trembling again.

"Oh! He did, didn't he! Ha, I knew it wouldn't last long-"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. Her temper flared at his cockiness and she whirled around on him. Hazel clashed with silver and you could just see the spark of amusement in his eyes fade away instantly but returned just a quickly as it left.

"Poor Mudblood. Her little weasel of a boyfriend left her for another. He probably got tired of looking at your pathetic excuse for a female body. I don't blame him even if he is a Weasel. Probably shagging that girl, Lavender," He laughed and said, "For as smart as all the teachers make you sound, you sure are stupid-"

"Shut! Up! That is none of your concern! Why don't you just leave me be for once in my miserable life!"

Hermione stood up and stomped off towards the castle, leaving Draco to stare stupidly after her. He finally got to his senses and ran after her. He grabbed onto her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger? It's after hours. I should take away house points."

Hermione thrashed her arm out of his grasp and made, what sounded like, a deadly growl and her eyes shining indigo for a split second. It was her turn to have a numbingly rash grip on Draco's arm as she twisted it at a painfully awkward angle. "As I should you, Malfoy, for you too are out of bed after hours. And a little tip, don't you ever touch me with your sick pureblood, contaminated hands again or I'll rip them right off your pampered little shoulders. You pathetic excuse of a wizard!" Draco could have sworn that Hermione's nails grew long and sharp as a few penetrated his skin, drawing blood.

Draco stared at her with wide and frightened eyes. He tried to get his arm free from her grasp but she only gripped harder causing Draco to yell out in pain as her nails sunk farther into his arm. "Granger! Get the hell of me! What are you doing?!"

Hermione glared evilly at him. She lessened her grip only a little as she gazed deeply into his shinning silver eyes. He held fear and anxiety inside him. She could smell it seeping through every pore of his body like a stench that just drew her closer. The smell excited her and the nearer she got to him the more it increased. She licked her lips as her eyes flashed indigo once again.

"G-Granger… Granger! H-hey! Cut it out! Let go a-already!" Draco tried to yank his arm away again but only felt more pain as her nails started to slice his skin. "Granger! Stop…" Draco began to feel dizzy. Hermione noticed all the blood dripping to the ground from his open wound. She touched the wound with her other hand and brought the blood on her fingers up to eye level. Draco watched her examine the blood before slipping one finger in her mouth, licking the blood off her finger. Draco felt like he was going to throw up from the sight. Hermione's eyes stayed violet for a full minute before changing back to brown. Her pupils were dilated and something was sticking out over her bottom lip. Draco never found out what it was though.

Suddenly, Hermione released his arm and fell to the ground. There was a small dart sticking out of her right shoulder. Draco gripped his blood-soaked arm and searched where the dart originated from. He could see a figure running toward him. He backed up a few feet when Harry Potter emerged from the shadows with a small gun in his hands. He looked at Draco with a worried glance before gathering Hermione in his arms.

The witch looked so helpless and frail in Potter's arms. Her skin was a pasty white and her lips stained crimson.

Draco watched as Potter carried her away and into the castle without looking back. It was a few minutes before he realized he was all alone. Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when it started to rain.

What had just happened? He didn't know. But what he did know scared him. Hermione Granger was a monster…and he wasn't going to let this little encounter go. No. He would find out what was going on no matter what.

No one scathed Draco Malfoy and got away with it.

* * *

First Chapter DONE! Great! Wonderful! FANTABULOUS! *eh hem* Umm... well I'll get to work on the next chapter. School starts back up tomorrow, ugh... It might take me a few days but Chapter two is coming!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Not Again

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I Do Not own Harry Potter or characters…all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Rated M for language and possible sexual content in future chapters.

_Authors Notes:_ M'kay this is good, I got one review so far (thank you Emmylove!) but I would love to have more…*hint* *hint* Without reviews I tend to abandon stories so Please Please Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Not Again...**

"Ahhh-CHOO!!"

Draco lay sniffling and sneezing in the hospital wing with a cold and a bandaged arm. It was nearly three in the morning when he started banging on Madame Pomfrey's door. She immediately let him in and cared for his ugly-looking wound. The nurse was getting continually frustrated with Draco for not telling her what happened.

"…Crazy kids these days…getting all bloodied up and staying out in the freezing rain. No wonder you have a cold, Mr. Malfoy! You're lucky you didn't lose consciousness with a wound like that outside!"

"Oh, quit your bitchin' woman! I'll live," Draco snapped. He was in a foul mood because the nurse refused to let him leave the infirmary until she was sure he would be fine.

"Watch your language, young man! I didn't have to treat that torn up arm of yours."

"Yes…actually, you would or you'd lose your job for ill-treatment."

"Well… You don't know what you're talking about," the nurse grumbled.

"Yes I do, so suck them apples! Ha! Ha!"

"So rude! If you continue to disrespect me, I will send you to the Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey screeched, clearly annoyed at Draco's impudence.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of that old geezer…" Malfoy mumbled under his breath. Truthfully, he did not want to visit Dumbledore. So he finally started to calm down.

His thoughts continued to wander towards Granger. When her eyes changed color, he could swear it made his blood freeze. His skin crawled just recalling the event. Turning over in the bed, he shut his eyes and tried to block out those piercing orbs. Soon, not even the ache of his injury kept him from falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Birds were singing outside the window and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and realized she was laying in her big king-sized bed in her Head Girl's quarters. Resting there silently, she tried to recall the events of the night before. So far, it was all a blank.

Hermione heard movement beside her and saw Harry get up from the lounging chair in the corner. He had been sleeping there all night. She could tell from his wrinkled clothes and his sleepy eyes. She was confused that he was there, watching over her.

Harry sat on the bed beside her and gave her a weak smile. "'Morning Hermione, you hungry?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right about the way he stood in front of her. The way he talked. Everything was off…different. She slowly sat up from the bed and gave him a strange look. Before she could say anything, her head started pounding and her vision became blurry. Her insides felt like they were on fire and she cried out in pain. Gasping for air, she fell back on the bed and clawed at her throat.

Harry hurriedly ran to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a glass vile full of misty white liquid. He opened the vile and ran to Hermione's side. She was convulsing on the bed, going into shock, but he managed to open her mouth and pour the potion down her throat. Her tremors began to secede and she lay there on her bed, panting.

After a few minutes, Hermione recovered and sat up once again. "I really hate that stuff," she complained as she massaged her sore throat. She looked up at the relieved Harry and gave him a hard look.

"Harry, what happened?"

The wizard sighed and looked away from her. Hermione had an awful feeling sinking into her gut. She knew it was bad and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

"It…happened again…," Harry replied quietly. He had his head bent low and his hand was trembling.

"Oh God…" Hermione sunk into her sheets and curled up into a ball. She was plagued with a horrible sadness and refused to look up at him again.

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Harry replied.

"You mean Malfoy is…is…?"

"No, he's still alive. I managed to get there in time. His arm was pretty bloodied up so he's probably in the hospital wing."

"Good…at least he's alive," Hermione whispered. She was tired of people dying because of her. Her dark, ugly secret was eating away at her inside. She hated herself for the monster she'd become. She didn't want anymore people to die, not even Malfoy.

"But what if he tells someone, Hermione? What will we do then?" Harry insisted.

"I don't care if he tells," She whispered in her pillow.

"Come on, Hermione. You know you don't mean that."

Hermione was very quiet for a moment. "I-I just don't want anyone to die…n-no more… NO MORE!" She sobbed in her pillow, covering herself with the blanket. She cried tears of sorrow, regret, anger, and shame. So many emotions built up over time just broke down her walls and flooded out of her weary body.

Harry tried to comfort her but she just screamed at him to go away. He did as she wished and returned to Gryffindor tower. There wasn't anything he could do for her right now. He felt sorry for her. Her life became so terrible and scary only a few months ago…and it was all his fault. If he hadn't asked her to come…if she had only stayed home where it was safe…this never would have happened to her.

Only Harry knew of her secret. Not even Ron knew. But now Malfoy may be putting the pieces together. This could create a huge problem for them. If any of the teachers found out, they would send Hermione away from Hogwarts. Harry was not going to let this happen. She had every right to be at Hogwarts. But lately, she had been getting vast cravings for blood. Over the summer, when she got so out of control that an innocent life perished, she became incredibly depressed. She thought of herself as a monster and didn't want anyone to know. It was because of this that Harry was being so protective.

His mind made up, Harry snatched up his wand and strode out of the tower. His destination? The Hospital Wing…

* * *

_Cliff-hanger!!! Mwahahaha! What will Harry do?! We'll find out next chappie!_

_Also, in future chapters I hope to make them longer. It just hasn't turned out that way so far. ^.^**'**_

**Please Review! ;)**


	3. Unforgiven

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I just dream up my own versions of it. :P _Draco/Hermione 4eva!!!_

_Author's Notes: _Thank you to all those who have reviewed! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Unforgiven**

Darkness surrounded him and the cold air chilled him to the bone. He couldn't see…couldn't breathe. He was walking on a never-ending path and he could feel a pair of eyes burning through the back of his skull.

Panicking, he started walking faster, trying to find his way out of the darkness. It swallowed him whole and wouldn't release him from its clutches. He felt like the prey to a hostile predator. It was catching up to him. It hungered for him. And it was never going to stop.

He began running as fast as he could, but still it wasn't fast enough. He could feel the creature right on his heels; its hot breath licking at the back of his neck. Looking back to take a glimpse of his pursuer, he failed to notice a tree root sticking out of the ground. He tripped and fell flat to the earth. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his eyes stung with tears of pain.

As much as his brain screamed at him to get up, his body simply refused. He was exhausted and his ankle started throbbing. He could hear footsteps approaching him. Stopping in front of his limp body, the creature glared down at him. It snatched the back of his cloak and pulled him up off the ground.

He found himself staring back at those same indigo orbs that were her eyes. Her once cheerful, glowing, honey-colored eyes were now supernatural and full of a ravenous hatred.

She gazed back at his misty eyes with a dispassionate expression. She held no sympathy for him. To her, he was just another meal. She would feel no regret when she slaughtered him, no remorse.

Unexpectedly, she smiled. It was a devious, murderous smile. He could see her fangs dripping in saliva and he shouted in fear. He didn't want to die. Not here. Not now. He struggled in her grip but she had him right where she wanted him. He wasn't going anywhere.

He watched in horror as she clutched onto his blond hair and harshly turned his head, exposing his pale and inviting throat. He saw her lean down towards him, her mouth wide with those long, white incisors. He screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

Draco woke up on the hospital wing floor in a cold sweat. His bed sheets were twisted around him and his head was pounding with a horrible headache. The nightmare fresh in his mind, he looked wildly around him searching for that monster. He was alone in the infirmary but he still was wary. He listened for breathing besides his own, but only silence greeted him.

Slowly, he stood up and untangled the sheets off his body. Lying back in bed, he cringed at every unfamiliar sound. _I must be going crazy,_ thought Draco as he cautiously shut his eyes. Try as he might, he could not fall back asleep. He was wide awake and to say the least, scared shitless.

Soon, his fear turned into anger. He was not going to let that Mudblood frighten him. He was not going to lose sleep over that freak of nature.

_Maybe I'll sleep better in my own bed?_

It was nearly six in the morning so everyone should still be asleep. He quietly crept across the room and slipped out the door into the hallway. The utter silence throughout the castle creeped him out, but he continued until he was standing in front of the Head Girl's portrait. The sleeping lion snored in its sleep, breaking Draco out of his trance. He was thinking about how such a smart and spirited girl could turn into something so horrible.

But he had to remind himself that it was only a dream and nothing more. Granger could be perfectly fine and he was just imagining things…right? He knew he was lying to himself. What he saw earlier at night was no illusion; it was very real. He had the wound to prove it.

Sighing to himself, he walked on down the hall to the Head Boy's portrait. The serpent in the painting was wide awake and gazing down at him. Draco quietly uttered his password and stepped inside.

* * *

A moment later, Harry stepped out of the Head Girl's portrait. He was heading down to the hospital wing to have a serious word with Malfoy. Threats may be issued and if so, carried out fully.

When Harry reached the infirmary and looked inside, all the beds were empty. Only one bed was in disarray from a recent occupant. He grit his teeth in anger and turned away from the door. He had just missed him, the sneaky little ferret snuck out. Harry was at a loss. How would he ever get Malfoy alone now? Malfoy was hardly ever alone, his cronies with him 24/7.

Maybe he could ask for a minute of his time? Well, that just sounded stupid. Harry Potter asking for a minute of Draco Malfoy's time? It went against everything he believed, but it might be his only choice at this point. He had to protect Hermione no matter what.

* * *

Hermione reawakened to a knocking on her bedroom door. She yawned tiredly and slowly got out of bed. Looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror, she cried out in shock. She looked awful! Her hair was the frizziest it's ever been and her skin was a pale sickly color. Her lips were strangely dark and not their usual pink. She was still wearing her school uniform which had dirt and grass stains and her mascara was smeared all over her cheeks.

"Just a minute!" cried Hermione to the visitor.

Frantically, she snatched a robe out the closet and put it on to hide the uniform. She did her best to wipe off the mascara but it didn't help much. Sighing, Hermione reached for the door but paused when she heard Ron's voice on the other side.

"Hermione! 'Mione, you in there?"

Something deep down in her gut told her not to open the door. Deep down, she didn't want to see him and she didn't understand why. Going against her instincts, Hermione opened the door.

Ron stood there at six foot five looking down at her. He had become increasingly handsome over their years at Hogwarts. He had gotten over his bashfulness with women over the last year since plenty of girls fawned over him now. It drove Hermione completely insane when she caught him flirting with another girl. Her boyfriend was well on his way to becoming a lady's man.

When Ron saw her weary appearance and stained cheeks, his face scrunched up but she couldn't tell if it was from worry or disgust.

"'Mione, what happened?"

Hermione couldn't speak. As soon as she opened the door and saw his face, it all came flooding back to her. Following him into the woods…hiding in the bushes as he stood by the lake waiting for someone. Lavender appearing out of the trees to greet him. Lips smacking lips…ripping off clothes…rutting next to the water on the grassy lawn.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stood there looking up at him with those big brown eyes. Ron immediately embraced her in his strong arms to comfort her. But Hermione ripped herself out of his arms and glared angrily at him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him miserably, "How could you do that to me, Ron?! How could you betray me like that?"

Ron stood aghast at her outburst. "Hermione, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"I k-know what you d-did," she sobbed, "with L-Lavender…"

Strangely, Ron didn't seem shocked to hear this. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back, away from her. "Oh, really? And what _exactly_ did I do with Lavender, Hermione?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You had your hands all over her, you pig! Don't ever touch me again!"

Hermione started to slam the door but Ron caught it and flung it back open, hitting the wall with a loud crunch. He strode into her room with his eyes full of rage. Hermione backed up but stopped when she reached the bed. She tried to climb across the bed to the table to get her wand, but Ron caught her foot and flung her back around to face him. He pinned her down on the bed with a struggle and he snarled at her to be quiet. Ron's large hand was covering her mouth to silence her screams as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Now you listen to me, 'Mione," he growled out as she continued to resist him, "Yeah, I fucked Lavender. I've_ been_ fucking Lavender. You wanna know _why_?"

Hermione cried out when he shoved his knee into her ribs. The pain brought more tears to her eyes and she was frightened that he was going to hurt her even more.

"I have needs, 'Mione! You don't give me shit! Hell, it's been a year and we haven't even gotten to third base yet! But that could change…" Ron's callused hand started to slide up her shirt and Hermione squirmed at his touch. No. She didn't want this. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to rape her? No… She wouldn't allow it.

Something beastly rose up inside her. It swallowed her conscious mind and replaced it with its own. It was so powerful, she couldn't fight it. She didn't want to fight it. It protected her. It needed her. It felt like she was floating on the clouds high up in the sky where no one could touch her. She felt the energy flow through her and take her over. She couldn't see or hear anything; all she felt was peace.

It felt like only a second later when she was thrown back into her body and gravity came crashing down around her. She was standing next to the door in an attacking stance. Her hands felt slimy and warm. When she looked at them, she screamed. They were covered in blood along with ten sharp claws.

Dreading what must have happened, Hermione searched for Ron frantically. She saw a trail of blood and followed it to the portrait. Ron was laying face down right at its exit, crimson pooling around him…

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Yet another cliffie! Mwahahaha! Drama drama drama

**_Please Review_** and tell me what you think. Ideas for upcoming chapters are also welcome ;)


End file.
